


Glass Walls

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity, M/M, Master/Pet, Selfcest, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tentacle Sex, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO Clone Kim Junmyeon | Suho, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Suhø always tried so hard not to indulge him but Junmyeon knew he had him wrapped around his little finger.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	Glass Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy Petting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512587) by [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae). 



> I really wanted to explore more of Junmyeon and Suhø's dynamic and add some smut of course. ;D Not gonna lie, I am terrified of my remixee's reaction but I hope they like it!

When he woke, he was encased in glass. There was water beneath him, seeping into his clothes, cold. Junmyeon groaned, turning over. His bones popped and creaked, his muscles burning as he tried to sit up.

It felt as if he had been hit by a train.

The water clung to him when he tried to sit up, pulling him down like taffy.

Junmyeon grunted, confused. He splayed his fingers out beneath the water surface, reaching for his magic.

Nothing.

His heart began to pick up speed. He tried again, terror chilling his veins when the water did not respond.

Pushing himself upright, Junmyeon did his best to quell the panic pooling in his belly. He grasped at his magic again, willing the water to move.

The water did move this time, but not in the way he wanted it to. Instead, it spun away from him, splashing uselessly against the walls.

“Missing your water?”

The voice made him turn, nearly slamming his head into the tank walls. It was tight in there, almost claustrophobic even with the glass panes.

“You.”

Rage was Chanyeol’s fire burning through him. The water swirled, clinging to his boots, his arms and clothes before he could even move.

Suhø stood before him, in full demon glory. His red hair were curled into horns atop his head, the colour so bright that it seared across Junmyeon’s retinas. Crimson lipstick was smudged over his mouth, giving him an absolutely debauched look.

His eyes glowed in the cold light of the room, glittering with barely concealed delight when Junmyeon slammed his fists against the glass surrounding him.

“Let me out! What have you done to my team?” Junmyeon shouted, trying to squirm away from the water seeping in everywhere.

They had an almost corporeal shape, coiling around his ankles, wrists and throat. He jerked, trying to get away as Suhø approached the glass tank. His red suit was glaring against the bluish white walls, painful to look at and Junmyeon had to turn his head away.

“Your team is fine, kitten. They don’t need you,” Suhø purred, his hand passing right through what Junmyeon had thought was a glass wall.

Long fingers curled around Junmyeon’s chin, tugging him up

Junmyeon squirmed, clawing for the magic he knew was deep inside him. But the water only tickled his bare arms, twining like snakes. He yanked, but the walls flickered and his fist only met solid glass.

“How-.”

“You’re weak, angel. There is so much you have not explored with your power,” Suhø said, lips curving into a smirk.

Junmyeon wilted, shuddering when the tentacles swirled around him. They were cold, like phantom hands stroking over his shoulders, down his sides and along his thighs. He tried to squirm but more secured his wrists to the floor of the tank, slender tendrils sliding into his pants.

“St- stop!” he gasped, arching when they brushed along the insides of his thighs. He kicked, thrashing when they circled his legs, pinning him down.

“Look at what I can do. What _you_ could do, if only you tried,” Suhø said. The tentacles stopped, half coiled around Junmyeon’s thighs.

“You bastard!” Junmyeon gasped, squirming when the tentacles began to move again. They slid higher up his legs, encircling his waist, stroking along the cleft of his ass in his tight pants. He threw back his head, shuddering as they rubbed against his rim. “O-Oh! Master!”

His character fell apart when something smooth and supple pushed against his hole, still puffy from where Suhø had fucked him the night before. He arched back, hips jerking involuntarily as the tentacle traced along his rim teasingly.

“Hnngh-,” he moaned when the tentacle breached him for the briefest moment before withdrawing. “Please master. Don’t tease.”

Suhø hovered over him, shaking his head. His red trousers were tented, blue eyes blown wide with arousal. Yet he still looked perfectly put together, save for the smudged lipstick.

“You broke,” he said disapprovingly, “you said you wouldn’t.”

Junmyeon let out a pitched whine when the tentacle breached him again, fucking shallowly into him before pulling out again. He struggled, tugging at the tentacles that held him to the makeshift tank.

“I- I’m sorry, Master!” he gasped, baring his throat. “P-please punish me.”

Fingers threaded into his hair and those crimson lips pressed against his in a searing kiss. A tongue licked over his lips and Junmyeon gasped, parting for him. His trousers were uncomfortably tight as cool tentacles traversed across his body under his shirt, trapping him thoroughly.

Suhø pulled away, licking his lips in a way that made Junmyeon’s knees turn to jelly. He reached down, blatantly groping Junmyeon’s crotch until he was keening and trying to rock up into his hand.

Heat burned through his veins, the room growing hotter as the button on his fly was popped open. Junmyeon could only sit there, rocking his hips weakly as Suhø touched him. His legs were seized by more tentacles, pulling them so wide that the strain made him cry out.

“Careful now. We don’t want to rip these pants,” Suhø purred, fingers trailing under the waistband of Junmyeon’s boxers. Junmyeon whimpered in answer, shuddering as the tentacles held his legs apart. His arms were tugged up roughly, wrapped behind his back, his wrists pinned to the small of his back.

The tentacle at his ass waved back and forth, rubbing at his rim until he was crying out, rutting his hips against Suhø’s hand.

“M-more,” he gasped, near sobbing as a slim tentacle slid into his hole. It was cold against his heated walls.

“Greedy,” Suhø said, cupping Junmyeon’s cock. He gave it a rough stroke that had Junmyeon moaning aloud, thumbing at the leaking head playfully. Junmyeon gasped when he rolled his balls between his fingers, squeezing almost hard enough for it to hurt.

“Hnngh,” he keened when the tentacle up his ass deliberately avoided his prostate. “Master, master please!”

“Please what?” Suhø asked, deliberately stroking a finger over the swollen head of his cock.

A tentacle sprouted from the pool of water beneath Junmyeon, coiling just under the head in a way that made Junmyeon sob. His hips jerked and thrashed but he was so thoroughly trapped.

“Suck now,” Suhø said, “good sluts keep their mouths shut.”

Junmyeon could only whimper as his mouth was pried open by the very same hand that had stroked his cock. He could taste the bitter taste of his precum on Suhø’s fingers and the thought alone made his cock jump.

Suhø tsked at him, another tentacle growing out of the water.

The tentacle forced its way past Junmyeon’s lips, pinning his tongue to the base of his mouth. It was hard to breathe, let alone suck but Junmyeon did his best, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. It was a big tentacle.

He looked up at Suhø, his throat working as he struggled not to gag.

The one in his ass swelled, tip brushing against his swollen prostate and he jumped, choking and gagging.

Suhø thumbed over his cheek, cooing as tears ran down his face.

Junmyeon tugged helplessly at his arms, keening as he was fucked in earnest, the tentacle swelling and shrinking at random intervals.

“You look beautiful, my little cock slut,” Suhø murmured, kissing his nose. Junmyeon moaned, hips jerking as a hand slid into his open pants, stroking along his hard cock.

He arched, lips parting in a piercing cry when his orgasm took him by surprise. White painted Suhø’s hand, staining Junmyeon’s pants.

Suhø clicked his tongue disapprovingly when Junmyeon came down from his high. Junmyeon yelped, sobbing when the grip around his cock tightened to the point of pain.

“You could have done better,” Suhø chided. He was about to say more when boot heels echoed in the hallway.

Quick as a flash, Suhø waved his hands, the water obeying him at once. Junmyeon screamed out when they lashed around him, twisting and winding until he was securely bound, his cock still hanging out. The tentacle in his mouth swelled until he was gurgling, choking.

“Having fun?” Cheñ stepped out from around the corner. His blue eyes raked over Junmyeon’s exposed form, lips curving into a smirk.

“Always,” Suhø answered with a twist of his wrist. Junmyeon cried out when the tentacle in his ass battered against his bruised prostate, his cock restrained tightly. “Want to join?”

Blue lightning crackled on Cheñ’s fingertips, Junmyeon arching back with a choked moan.

“M-master-,” he tried, whimpering as little sparks danced over his skin, shocking him randomly. “More!”

“Ooh, he likes that,” Cheñ purred, smirking as Junmyeon writhed, tugging at the bonds holding him. Junmyeon gurgled in response, sobbing at the near painful tugging on his cock. He spasmed, his head dropping back as the orgasm rocketed through his body.

His cock twitched pathetically under the grip of the tentacles, a few drips of cum splattering onto the floor.

“You better clean that up,” Cheñ clicked his tongue, pulling his hand away. Junmyeon sagged in his bonds, blinking the tears out of his eyes as Suhø nodded in response.

He squirmed when Cheñ stepped forward, fingers curling into Suhø’s collar.

It was a filthy kiss, full of tongue and loud moaning that made Junmyeon’s spent cock twitch.

“I’ll see you in my chambers after you put away your pet,” Cheñ purred, one hand cupping the bulge in Suhø’s red trousers. Suhø nodded again, chasing his lips when he pulled away, licking his lips like the cat that got the cream.

Junmyeon curled up in the glass tank when he was set down, more gently than Suhø would have done if Cheñ had been around to watch.

“Come here, pet,” Suhø said, his tone sharp. But his hand was gentle when he combed his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. He gave the strands an affectionate tug.

Junmyeon whined, his hands trembling as he tried to zip himself back up.

“None of that. Take it off,” Suhø reprimanded, yanking hard enough for Junmyeon to yelp. “We need to wash you.”

Cold water soaked into Junmyeon’s skin as he was stripped off his clothes, made to lie naked in the glass tank. He shivered, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Cold,” he said petulantly. Junmyeon widened his eyes at Suhø, pushing his lips into a pout that he knew would make him weak, no matter how much Suhø denied it.

“Too bad,” Suhø sneered but the water turned warm as he finished rinsing off Junmyeon’s sweat soaked body. Junmyeon smiled to himself when he leaned down, tangling his fingers into the lapels of Suhø’s suit.

Junmyeon tugged him close enough to steal a kiss, grinning to himself when Suhø pulled away abruptly. He waved as the glass tank filled up with warm water, cradling him in an embrace.

Suhø glanced back once, before stalking out of the room.

Junmyeon laid on his back, smiling.

Suhø always tried so hard not to indulge him but Junmyeon knew he had him wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
